


罗蕾莱

by Aiakos



Category: Re:ゼロから始める異世界生活 | Re:Zero Starting Life in Another World (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Top! Natsuki Subaru/Bottom! Reinhard Van Astrea
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:28:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22487107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiakos/pseuds/Aiakos
Summary: 昴一直在寻找一位美丽的人鱼少女。然而，人鱼是邪恶的生物。他坠入了黑暗之中。
Relationships: Natsuki Subaru/Reinhard Van Astrea
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	罗蕾莱

**Author's Note:**

> 本篇为腐向，涉及CP为菜月昴X莱茵哈鲁特·梵·阿斯特雷亚。

【塞壬】  
“咕噜……咕噜噜……”

菜月昴无数次地在属于他的湛蓝色梦境中，梦见那条银白色的人鱼。

他记得那像丝绸一样柔软的银发，还有那像是牛奶一样细腻的肌肤——她是那么美丽。

“咕噜……咕噜噜……”

他无数次地溺水。银白色的人鱼无数次地将他温柔地怀抱着，并送上了已是铺满皎洁月光的海边白沙之上。

“扑通！——”

他无数次地伸出手，想要呼喊，想要追上银白色的人鱼跃入海中的模糊身影。

然而他无法动弹，不论是他的手脚，亦或是他的口舌和声带。

他无数次从湛蓝色的梦境中醒来。简陋的房间里堆满了世界各地关于海中生物的传说和资料，正百般无聊地等待着它们的主人继续着日复一日地追寻着虚幻的梦。

他追寻着银白色人鱼的传说和见闻。他追寻着一片幻梦中才有的湛蓝色大海。他追寻着洒满了皎洁月光的美丽白色沙滩。

他追寻着他的梦。

他追寻着梦中的一抹动人的银白。

他追寻着他的人鱼。

他追寻着他的少女。

菜月昴的身影总是从一条船跳到另一条船，永不停留。他的心灵总是从一片大海游到另一片大海，永不止歇。

他偶然结识了善良而热情的罗姆爷，以及他所收养的金发少女菲鲁特，并被邀请上了他们的大船。他们正在进行着环游世界的旅程。此时此刻，这条船正准备航向遥远的富饶之地——传说那里的大道上铺满真金白银。然而，通常前往那处富饶之地的船只都需要绕着远路。虽然海域里满是新鲜而肥美的鱼和贝，而且宁静、祥和、美丽，然而却因为某些理由鲜少有人问津，更不要提穿越过去了。

罗姆爷肤色黝黑，身形巨大，面貌粗犷，性情豪爽，像是神话传说中的巨人族一般。而站在他身旁模样可爱的菲鲁特皮肤白皙细腻，身形娇小玲珑，又有着一头漂亮的金发——就好像是一只小小的妖精。

古老的神话传说仿佛在身边复活。

菜月昴一瞬间觉得自己这一次，真的能够找到幻梦之中的银白色美人鱼。

“叫做昴的小哥哟……咕……跟你说啊，这块地方的人很迷信的。他们现在都还都迷信着海难是人鱼的魔法，嘿嘿……他们都说，人鱼是邪恶的生物，”罗姆爷咕咚咕咚地喝下酒，从船舱里走到莱月昴的身边，醉醺醺地说道，“他们管这块地方叫‘卢克尼卡海’，说是人鱼女王的地盘……呜……还说人类不能靠近，不然一定会死得很惨……不过，听他们说，这里一百多年前，有个老头儿曾经看到过银白色的美人鱼……说不定就是小哥你要找的美女啊！哈哈！咕……”

他在长年的时光中，内心被逐渐磨灭的火焰仿佛又被重燃。

“不过，你罗姆爷从不相信这些鬼话！”他摇摇晃晃地踱着，并说道：“今天大家就一起去那里看看！咕……去看看到底有没有人鱼……哈哈哈哈！”

——在这里的传说中，人鱼信奉居住在大洋之底的神明，由此获得了强大的魔力、永恒的生命和人类难以企及的美貌。他们能呼唤暴风雨，能呼唤海啸，又能将每一个途径的旅人拖入情爱的剧毒漩涡之中。

作为美貌和残酷的化身，人鱼们总是会轻而易举地爱上人类，理所当然地享受着爱情的喜悦，然后又燃起无明的嫉妒、憎恶与猜忌之心，最后将所爱无情地沉入黑暗与冰冷之海底。

菜月昴把左手伸进上衣的口袋里，轻轻地抚摸着两枚戒指，感受着它们微凉的温度和圆润的形状——这曾属于他的父母，又是把他与他的爱与梦互相联系的宝物。

菜月昴相信着他的美人鱼。她必定是美貌而纯真，温柔而善良的人鱼少女。她或许会如同菜月昴过去所认识的蓝发少女那般娇弱、可爱、纯洁。

他站在甲板上。

海风徐徐。

“银白色的人鱼……”

他举起右手握住挂在胸前的坠饰——那是一枚银白色的鳞片——他就好像握住了自己所有的幻想和希望。

他试着享受明媚的阳光和清爽的海风。他试着倾听海鸥和渔人的歌谣。他试着想象湿漉漉的银白色鱼鳞在明媚的阳光下泛出的七彩流光。

然而接下来他便无法想象了。

一艘漆黑的战舰出现在海平线的尽头。

它扬起黑色的旗帜。

“黑色的旗帜……抱着骷髅的美人鱼……”船上的人群渐渐靠拢在一起。

“人鱼……塞壬……是塞壬旗！”第一个人开始尖叫，用手指颤抖着指向远方。

“塞壬旗……是那个‘猎肠者’啊！”第二个人开始尖叫，双手抱住头颅并蹲下身体，瑟瑟发抖。

“是海盗女王‘猎肠者’……艾露莎·葛兰西尔特！”第三个人开始尖叫，发疯似得到处乱跑。

“海盗！”第四个人开始尖叫，尖叫，尖叫。

“海盗女王！”第五个人开始尖叫，尖叫，尖叫。

“海盗女王——‘猎肠者’艾露莎·葛兰西尔特来了！”所有人都在尖叫，尖叫，尖叫。

“猎肠者”艾露莎·葛兰西尔特，以血腥和残忍闻名于世的海盗女王。她成为海盗仅仅只是为了享受虐待和杀戮。她会尽全力攻击她视野中所有的船只，而并不在乎财物。菜月昴听说过被她抓走的俘虏们凄惨的下场——他们的肚子无一例外地被划开一条狰狞的口子，然后被她扔进饥饿的鲨鱼群之中被撕成鲜红的碎片。

今天或许是莱月昴一生中最为糟糕透顶的日子。他不知道自己能否在如此凶险的情况下存活。

菜月昴捂住肚子。他流下冷汗，他感到自己正在瑟瑟发抖。

漆黑的战舰越来越近。

他能看到金色的人鱼雕塑装饰在漆黑的船头上。它的眼睛里镶嵌着两块巨大的蓝宝石。

他能看到一个漆黑的身影——那是一个黑发黑衣的女性，眼角下带着媚惑人的泪痣。

——她是“猎肠者”艾露莎·葛兰西尔特。

菜月昴看到她的笑容——分明是饥饿的猛兽看到滴着鲜血的肉块一样。

他好像看到她张开嘴，露出锋利的獠牙。

他好像溺水了。

脆弱的船在战舰的冲撞下四分五裂，像尸体一样僵硬地漂浮在海面上。

菜月昴落进大海里。湛蓝色的大海远远没有表面看上去那样安静温和。

他胡乱扑腾着冰冷的海水，好比是在滚烫的沙子上垂死挣扎的鱼。

他咕咚咕咚地喝下满肚子的海水，像是被强行塞下食物的、被作为鹅肝食材的家鹅。

他看到破碎的木板。他看到红色的火光和蓝色的海水。

他闻到鱼腥味。他闻到血腥味。

他听到爆炸声。他听到枪声。他听到尖叫声。

“昴！——”

他感到冰冷。他感到了黑暗和无助。

他失去了意识。

他仿佛又见到了那条幻梦中的银白色人鱼。

【温蒂妮】  
一半是人鱼，一半是人类；一半是人类，一半是人鱼。

爱蜜莉娅曾被投掷过鱼骨和石块，也曾被赠予过鲜花和珍珠。

她的温柔和善良来源于作为普通人类的父亲，而美丽的外表和强大的魔力遗传自身为人鱼的母亲。

她在人类的村庄中出生，又在人类的城镇中长大。

长久的时光之后，待她安葬了自己的父亲，她回归湛蓝色的大海，踏上寻找母亲的旅程。

她从一片海域游到另一片海域，结识了一只名叫“帕克”的库拉肯与她相伴——使她不会孤独一人。

爱蜜莉娅喜欢在晴朗的月夜之下，独自一人游到某个海岸边，坐在白色的沙滩上。她会静静地聆听海风的柔声细语。她会远远地观望人类世界的灯火。

“……”

然而某一日，她却听到了些许不同的声音。

“命……”

爱蜜莉娅的身边并没有帕克相伴——此时此刻，他正在大海之下寻找着新鲜而肥美的鱼和贝。

“救……”

爱蜜莉娅有些紧张。她屏气凝神，仔仔细细地听着微弱的声音。

“救命……”

爱蜜莉娅听清楚了。她毫不犹豫地直起身体，扭动着鱼尾，用双手支撑着自己爬向海中。

“救命啊……”

我来救你，爱蜜莉娅想到。我来救你，坚持住，坚持住。

她潜入冰冷的海水中，拼命摆动着双臂和鱼鳍，像是离弦的箭矢一般。

爱蜜莉娅在那个月夜救下了一个棕色短发的男孩。她把他送到白色的沙滩上，然后诱来人类引起骚动，最后匆忙逃离。

那个少年挣扎着想要伸出手，两枚亮晶晶的戒指落在沙滩上。

黑暗中看不清它们的模样，只是它们应当是美丽而珍贵的物品。爱蜜莉娅把它们拾起，然后放进少年的手心里，并紧紧地、用力地握住少年的手。

“不要落下了，”爱蜜莉娅轻轻地说，“不要落下了。它们一定是你的珍贵之物……所以不要落下了。”

而爱蜜莉娅落下了她的鳞片。湿漉漉的银白色鳞片在清冷的月光下泛出淡淡的流光。

而她再也不会出现在这片出现了银白色人鱼的传闻的海域里了。

莱茵哈鲁特·梵·阿斯特雷亚是爱蜜莉娅为数不多的友人。他居住在某片温暖的海域之下。海底永远堆满了裹夹着属于人类世界的物品的沉船残骸。爱蜜莉娅总是能从他这里拿到各种各样的属于人类世界的物品——诸如镶嵌了祖母绿的胸针，五颜六色的纽扣，小孩子的玩具以及装饰精美的火枪和佩剑。

爱蜜莉娅喜欢人类世界的物品。爱蜜莉娅喜欢人类世界。

她在沉船残骸中游来游去。因为对于这里的熟悉，她轻而易举地发现了一艘“新”的黑船。巨大的黑船残骸像是被狮子撕碎的羚羊一样，凄惨地趴伏在海底。她看到自腐朽而破碎的船体之内涌出了大片的金银珠宝和可怖的骷髅。

“这群人是海盗，”莱茵哈鲁特紧随着爱蜜莉娅，对她说道，“他们曾杀害无数人类。”

“因此这艘船在暴风雨中沉没，也算是报应，”莱茵哈鲁特继续说道。

爱蜜莉娅注意到腐朽的船头上装饰着人鱼的雕塑。

“人类似乎认为我们人鱼能给他们带来好运，”莱茵哈鲁特说，“能够保护水手和旅客避免海上的一切危险。”

爱蜜莉娅感到悲伤。

而莱茵哈鲁特似乎尝试去安慰她。

帕克趴在不远处，与一群虎鲸玩耍着。

爱蜜莉娅在沉船残骸里游走。

她游进沉船的深处，只见一具骷髅位于巨大而空旷的船舱中央，端坐在一个破破烂烂的宝座上。

“她就是‘猎肠者’吗？”爱蜜莉娅自言自语着说道。

她游上前，注意到骷髅的左手无名指指骨上正吊着一枚镶嵌了深蓝色钻石的铂金戒指。

“就像人鱼之间互相赠送美丽的珊瑚和螺贝，人类之间也会互相赠送礼物以来表达感情，”莱茵哈鲁特说。他的左手搭在右手上，轻轻地抚摸着无名指的部分。

——一枚钻戒——镶嵌了深蓝色钻石的铂金戒指。

——那分明是一对戒指。

——莱茵哈鲁特……

“这是……”爱蜜莉娅想要靠近莱茵哈鲁特看清楚点，但是莱茵哈鲁特轻轻地滑动鱼鳍避开了。

他扭动腰部和尾部，始终和爱蜜莉娅有段不近不远的距离。

“爱蜜莉娅……”莱茵哈鲁特微笑着摇了摇头。“如果你喜欢戒指，我可以送给你更多的——它们会镶嵌着更大、更昂贵的宝石。但不能是这一枚，爱蜜莉娅。”他悄悄地摩擦着戒指。

爱蜜莉娅只是想要看一下，虽然她也可以去观察骷髅的戒指——然而现在看来她选择放弃了。

那一天，莱茵哈鲁特把一堆珠宝塞进箱子里，并将它交给了一直在不远处与虎鲸家族玩耍的帕克。爱蜜莉娅虽然满载而归，但内心始终有些无法说不出来的奇怪想法。

莱茵哈鲁特真是个大善人。他总是会将落在自己海域里的所有沉船里的宝物拿出来与爱蜜莉娅和帕克分享。爱蜜莉娅感谢他的慷慨，而帕克也感谢他对爱蜜莉娅的友善。

然而，为何莱茵哈鲁特的海域里会有如此多的沉船爱蜜莉娅也不甚了解。那片海域是如此宁静、祥和、美丽，它的鱼和贝是如此新鲜而肥美。然而却鲜少有渔人前来捕猎。很少商旅来此行船，明明前往富饶之处的航海路途会更短，而海面也更为平静。

每当这个时候，帕克总是会说：“爱蜜莉娅，我们来看一下这次拿到的‘宝物’吧！我已经迫不及待了！”

【罗蕾莱】  
莱茵哈鲁特是卢克尼卡海域的主人，从一百年前开始便是了。

他像是支配这片海域过去的女主人一样，划动着双臂和半透明的鱼鳍，拨开冰冷的海水，在每一个角落里巡视着。

因为新鲜而肥美的鱼和贝，还有连接着两片富饶与繁华的土地的最短航路，更重要的是这片海域的支配者，这些因素都使得这片海域下的沉船越积越多。

莱茵哈鲁特第一次见到爱蜜莉娅的时候，帕克已经跟随她有一段时间了。

他首先惊讶于以神秘而著称的库拉肯种族居然如此轻易地现身，并与一位人鱼少女如此亲近；他又惊讶于人鱼少女的面容，与过去支配这片海域千万年的女主人竟是如此得相似。

“我是爱蜜莉娅，”名唤爱蜜莉娅的人鱼少女似乎经历了长途跋涉，疲惫不堪。“我的行踪被人类发现了……想要在这里避一避……我并不知道这是你的领地，真的是非常抱歉！”

灰色的库拉肯举起沉重的触手。

“没关系，”莱茵哈鲁特观察了库拉肯，然后微笑着说，“跟我来，我带你去更隐蔽的地方。”

莱茵哈鲁特把爱蜜莉娅带进了一艘装满瓷器和丝绸的船舱里，也在那里，爱蜜莉娅找到了一只镶嵌着祖母绿的胸针，一粒金灿灿的纽扣和一只金发碧眼的洋娃娃。此后，这片海域里她和帕克成为了常客，每次都能找到不少让他们感兴趣的“宝物”。

莱茵哈鲁特就这样一直一直地看着他们胡闹。在他的海域里，温蒂妮和库拉肯即使闹出了再大的动静都没有任何关系。因为这里是属于莱茵哈鲁特的卢克尼卡海。人类畏惧着这片海域。

莱茵哈鲁特是被海平面上的炮火吵醒的。他不太清楚那位美貌的海盗女王究竟是什么想法，竟然在如此温暖宜人、适合睡午觉的时候到处开炮。

于是他和往常一样挥起带有强大魔力的剑，指挥凶猛的海潮将所有的船击碎，并沉入海底。

人类只能尖叫，只能哭喊。

海盗团的美女船长坠落下红色的火与蓝色的海水之间。

莱茵哈鲁特似乎听到了“艾露莎·葛兰西尔特”这个名字。

莱茵哈鲁特听到她似乎自称为“猎肠者”。

“人鱼……是人鱼！”他看到她睁大眼睛。

“啊啊……真是太棒了……”他听到她的声音颤抖着。

“我的利爪们啊！”他听到她尖叫着。

“快去抓住他！抓住他……抓住他！”他看到她拔出形状奇特的刀，指向她的人鱼。

莱茵哈鲁特看到美丽的女海盗即使是在最落魄的时候也不减她的气势，仍然趴在破碎的木板上强硬地命令着一干手下们咬着匕首向他发疯了似地游过来。

而莱茵哈鲁特只是呆在原地，既不逃跑也不躲避，反而期待着，期待着——他轻易地撕碎了人类臂膀上的肌肉，将他们的骨头咔嚓咔嚓地咬碎，就像是一块一块曲奇饼。他那条像海龙一样粗长而强壮的银白色鱼尾拍击海面，掀起巨大的浪花，仿佛是一头又一头雪白的狮子。

“人鱼！”美丽的女海盗拍打着水面。

“人鱼……”美丽的女海盗感到沉重与冰冷。

“人……鱼……”美丽的女海盗渐渐说不出话。

“人鱼啊！——”仿佛垂死挣扎。她贪婪地将人鱼的身影囚禁入双瞳之中。

“人鱼啊……”她渐渐下沉。

“……”然后消失不见——海水将她吞没。

莱茵哈鲁特把菜月昴拖到岸上，并有些粗暴地弄醒了他。湿漉漉的银白色鱼鳞缀饰在皎洁的月光下泛出清冷的流光。

棕色短发的少年睁开双眼——恍惚着，随后惊诧万分，接着失落和沉默，最后似乎又在双眼中点燃了些许微弱的火苗。

——大概是莱茵哈鲁特是一条火红色头发、湖蓝色眼睛的男性人鱼，而且有一条泛着珍珠光泽的银白色鱼尾巴。

“我是莱茵哈鲁特·梵·阿斯特雷亚。这片卢克尼卡海的主人，”莱茵哈鲁特对菜月昴说道，“我看到你们被海盗追逐，便出手相救。”

“然而对于你的友人，我很遗憾……”莱茵哈鲁特说道。他用双臂支撑着身体，扭动着腰部和尾部，在沙滩上艰难地爬行，靠近着菜月昴。

“罗姆爷……菲鲁特……”菜月昴的声音在发抖。

他的右手握紧胸前的银白色鱼鳞坠饰。“菜月昴……我的名字……谢谢你救了我……”而他的左手伸进口袋，寻找着，慌张地寻找着承载了他的爱和梦的两枚戒指——然而并没有。

“你在找这个？”菜茵哈鲁特不知从哪里拿出两枚戒指——镶嵌着深蓝色钻石的铂金戒指，正是属于菜月昴和他的人鱼少女的戒指。莱茵哈鲁特把戒指放在手心，静静地摆在菜月昴面前。

菜月昴拼命点头。他伸出手，想要拿回来。然而莱茵哈鲁特却攅紧了戒指，把手臂收回来。他取出其中纤细而玲珑的那一枚，套在了右手的无名指上。

“它真漂亮，”莱茵哈鲁特说完，仔细端详了一会儿。然后他把另一枚戒指还给了菜月昴。“戴上它吧，”他说道。

菜月昴被莱茵哈鲁特盯着有些不舒服，不知为何这会令他联想到大白鲨这种凶猛的食肉动物。

“它们原本属于我的父母，”菜月昴说，“不过现在我想……”他更加地握紧了胸前的坠饰。“我想要再见她一面……”

“向她求婚吗？”莱茵哈鲁特问道。他转而看向自己无名指上的戒指——这令菜月昴有些不舒服。“虽然我是人鱼，但我对人类世界还是有一定的了解的……戒指对于人类而言，大概就类似是漂亮的珍珠对于人鱼。”

“是的……嗯……不对不对！不是的！”菜月昴红着脸，慌慌张张地解释道：“但……但是，我只是想要再见她一面！是银白色的……银白色的人鱼女孩……我想要见她……我有好多话想要说……不过，最重要的，我想要好好答谢她！”

她救下了他的生命，也成就了他所有的爱与梦。

他想要将现在正呆在莱茵哈鲁特的无名指上的戒指送给她，为她亲手戴上。

“银白色的美人鱼……昴，人鱼鳞片上的纹路就如同人类的指纹，没有两条人鱼的鳞片是一模一样的。”莱茵哈鲁特仔细端详着菜月昴胸前的坠饰，感叹着。他说：“我也很想帮助你，昴，还有那位幸运的人鱼少女。然而我并不识得拥有这枚鳞片的银白色尾巴的人鱼少女。或者说，我从未见过有任何一位人鱼少女的鱼尾是银白色的。我感到抱歉……昴……”

他像蛇一样靠近。

“但是没关系的，昴，”莱茵哈鲁特说，“你可以把她忘了。”

他像蛇一样靠近。

“把她忘了，昴，”莱茵哈鲁特说，“然后看着我。”

他像蛇一样靠近。

“看着我，昴，”莱茵哈鲁特说，“卢克尼卡之海的一切都属于它的主人——莱茵哈鲁特·梵·阿斯特雷亚。海底的鱼和贝，途径的船与人，都属于莱茵哈鲁特·梵·阿斯特雷亚。包括你，昴。”

“你也属于我，”莱茵哈鲁特说。

菜月昴像是在岸上垂死挣扎的鱼——扑腾着，扑腾着，扑腾着。

他跳起来，他跑起来。

他摔倒了，又在地上爬起来。

而莱茵哈鲁特只是拔出了剑。海水像是生物一样响应着莱茵哈鲁特的剑，它扑上去将莱月昴抓住。

莱茵哈鲁特像蛇一样靠近。冰冷贴近温热——仿佛蟒蛇紧紧缠绕洁白的羔羊。

“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！——————”

——凄惨的呼喊被汹涌的潮水撕成碎片。

“咕噜……咕噜噜……”

“咕噜噜噜……”

长而强壮的银白色鱼尾巴像是蟒蛇一样缠绕着菜月昴纤弱的身体。他的泪水混入海中。他的悲鸣化作泡沫。他的绝望凝固在已经失去色彩的双瞳之中。

莱茵哈鲁特抱紧了菜月昴。他把镶嵌着大海之色的戒指戴在彼此的无名指上。他把莱月昴轻轻地放在海底之下最华美的一张座椅上。他把色彩鲜艳的螺贝和珊瑚装点残破不堪的房间。

一年，两年，三年……十年，二十年，三十年……

人鱼拥有永恒的生命，因此对于时间的概念并不是特别清楚。

莱茵哈鲁特只知道在爱蜜莉娅和帕克在漫游整个世界之后，再见到这个少年的时候，他已经彻底化为了一副骷髅。

“她就是‘猎肠者’吗？”

爱蜜莉娅自言自语着说道。

她不知道他的名字。

而他也不知道她的名字。

她不认识他。

他也不认识她。

——他就是“猎肠者”，莱茵哈鲁特想到。对于爱蜜莉娅而言，他就是“猎肠者”。

他看向已经化为骸骨的莱月昴。如果菜月昴现在还有眼球的话，那条银白色的美人鱼早已经深深地映入进去了。只可惜，他现在只剩下一副空洞的眼眶。

“完全没有发现这是男人的骨架呢，”莱茵哈鲁特想着，并轻轻地说着，“看来帕克一定把她保护得很好。”

莱茵哈鲁特轻轻触碰骨架——沿着冰冷而脆弱的弧度，描绘着被时间啃噬殆尽的脸庞的形状。

人鱼是凶猛的食肉动物。因此，他们信奉掠夺——因此，想要的东西，抢来便是；得不到的，就全都毁掉吧。

莱茵哈鲁特喜欢那个名唤“菜月昴”的人类——究竟是为什么呢？他仿佛感受到他的灵魂深处似乎着了火，一跳一跳地，映着火红。

他听到那个人类口中的银白色人鱼少女——爱蜜莉娅。他能想象那个人类对她的爱慕之情。他甚至无法停止他脑海中想象着人类的少年与人鱼的少女的恋爱，他甚至无法止息他自心底升腾而起的黑暗——他嫉妒这份爱情，他憎恶这份爱情。

他相信菜月昴会永远爱着爱蜜莉娅。

他也渴望着这样的爱。

少女们把故事中的女主角代入自身，获得了她们所渴望的爱情——然而莱茵哈鲁特做不到，他只是嫉妒，只是憎恶，只是猜忌。

因而——

他像蛇一样爬行，并像蛇一样紧紧地勒紧。

他把他摁下海里，沉入黑暗。

他把他放进最豪华的船舱中，然后像婚礼一样装饰满漂亮的珊瑚和螺贝。

他执起他的手，紧紧地拿住它并为自己轻轻地戴上镶嵌着深蓝色钻石的铂金戒指。

沉默的骷髅环绕在这对新人的周围，像装饰婚礼的花环。

——既然想要拥有，那便盗走；既然渴望支配，那就掠夺；既然贪图享受，因此囚禁……

这才是人鱼。

正如同爱蜜莉娅的母亲在遥远的过去所做的一样，莱茵哈鲁特想到。偷走爱，掠夺爱，囚禁爱；去嫉妒爱，去憎恶爱，去猜忌爱。

莱茵哈鲁特想到，爱蜜莉娅的母亲最终被她的父亲所杀，他逃离了她。因而他杀了菜月昴——这样他就永远也无法逃离了。

**Author's Note:**

> 非常感谢您能够看到这里。  
> 另外附上补充设定：  
> 爱蜜莉娅  
> 传说中的人鱼女王和人类相结合所诞生的具有一半人一半人鱼血统的孩子，美丽又温柔，还很善良。然而完全不记得菜月昴这个人的事情……
> 
> 帕克  
> 居住在人类永远也无法达到的深海之底的海怪，非常强大。十分保护爱蜜莉娅，把她当成自己的女儿看待。
> 
> 莱茵哈鲁特·梵·阿斯特雷亚  
> 人鱼之中的贵族，形态上与其称之为人鱼不如被被称之为半人半海龙似乎更为合适。实力强大，外表上英俊又正直，然而本质上似乎非常黑暗而且病娇？对菜月昴一见钟情，然后非常果断地杀了他。把他放进海里藏起来……
> 
> 菜月昴  
> 普通的人类，在人类之中也算是非常普通的那种。而且命运坎坷，真的非常坎坷，坎坷到死——可能这就是他与其他人类唯一的不同点或者说他的特点。
> 
> 罗姆爷&菲鲁特  
> 梦想着环游世界的祖孙俩，结果菜月昴上船后的第一天就被他的“命运坎坷”的光环笼罩，或者说是显灵了——他们撞上了海盗团，逃跑时直冲进了卢克尼卡海。在海盗团被莱茵哈鲁特歼灭，而且菜月昴又吸引了莱茵哈鲁特的注意力之后，船上的大家就这样阴差阳错地被路过的、想要碰碰运气抄近路的商船救了——是的，整条船上就只有命运坎坷的菜月昴死了。“小哥他也变成了人鱼了吗？”菲鲁特问。罗姆爷回答她说：“大概吧……说不定我们炸鱼的时候能炸出来。”另外，他们两个是完完全全的人类，最后也达成了环游世界的梦想，恭喜他们。
> 
> 艾露莎·葛兰西尔特  
> 被称之为“猎肠者”的海盗女王，性格残忍却又很中二——喜欢把手下称之为“我的利爪”。另外，似乎也是一个人鱼爱好者，一直坚信着童话故事里的人鱼公主是真实存在的——她最喜欢的书就是安徒生的《海的女儿》，也曾经给幼小的她带来深深的童年阴影。她似乎也因此把人鱼作为了自己的海盗团的象征。此外，虽然她的海盗团被莱茵哈鲁特歼灭了，然而只有她没有死去。不知道怎么回事，她飘去了一个小岛，并和那里的海鸟一起生活，还将它们训练成为新的“利爪”们。
> 
> 雷姆  
> 喜欢菜月昴的一个人类少女，有一个双胞胎姐姐。她们一起在罗兹瓦尔的酒吧里工作。在外表上似乎很柔弱好欺负的样子，但事实上她的力气能够很轻松地公主抱起菜月昴。徒手打碎坚硬的墙壁也是没问题的。
> 
> 人鱼女王  
> 传说中的人鱼女王，实力是难以想象的强大，然而是个病娇，而且又似乎很纯情的样子？她爱某个人类爱得发狂，并生下了一个女儿。传说她最后被她所爱的人类杀死，埋入了那个人类所居住的村庄后的山坡上，面朝着湛蓝色的大海。那里也是爱蜜莉娅离开的方向。


End file.
